Killing Time
by Ma'am.Anne
Summary: Yoshida and Dek are watching Staz's apartment for him and Yoshida thinks of a way to make it more fun. Dek/Yoshida. Established relationship. Smut. This could be considered a sequel to "The Boss's Clothes".


Yoshida let out a dramatic groan and lolled his head to the side, scowling at the television screen now sporting "GAME OVER" in a bright flashing font. He ran his hand through Staz's black hair, remembering to keep his hood down for once. Looking after the demon boss's apartment with Dek should be a lot more interesting than this, Yoshida thought. From his point of view, the whole apartment was full of exciting and foreign things – but he had been banned from touching the majority of them and was thankful he was even allowed to sit on the couch. Though he had thought this time would be interesting, it was in fact very boring after playing nothing but video games for what felt like endless hours.

'I'm bored,' Yoshida sighed, loud enough for Dek to hear. He rolled his gaze to the taller demon sat next to him on the couch and frowned, hoping to grab his attention.

'Play another game,' was Dek's reply, not looking up from the magazine on his lap.

'I've played enough games!' From dating simulations to arcade games and RPGs, actually, Staz's collection wasn't as impressive as one might first think. Having been restricted to the living room space in the apartment, Yoshida's choice of something to do had been severely handicapped. Yoshida took another look around his limited space, throwing his head exaggeratedly as he did. Couch, games, books, TV – boring. Then Yoshida's eyes settled on Dek and a plan began forming.

Yoshida put on his best smile and leaned towards the other demon, kissing his cheek lightly. 'Go back to your game,' Dek said unflinchingly, not even glancing away from the magazine. Giving an indignant snort and choosing to ignore his comment, Yoshida pushed further. Kneeling on the couch to better reach Dek, he began laying small kisses across the demon's face and head.

Finally, Dek looked up from the magazine to face Yoshida's innocent smile plastered on Staz's face. 'I just thought it would be better if we did something fun _together_.' Yoshida said sweetly. He attempted to lay another kiss on Dek but was rebuffed.

Dek looked at the smaller demon with an unimpressed expression. 'There's no way I'm doing something like that in the boss's apartment – again.' Yoshida began to laugh, he had known that Dek would say exactly that, but he wouldn't be able to deny him for long. Dek rolled his white eyes at the other demon before turning his attention back to the magazine.

Of course Yoshida would not give in that easily and he leaned up once more, placing slightly longer kisses across his jaw. Getting no intended reaction, he pulled back and slowly licked the shell of Dek's ear. 'I really enjoyed the last time, you know?' He breathed into Dek's ear giving a small chuckle as he felt the demon twitch beneath him. 'And doing it on Staz's bed – he could have come in at any time and see us. I wonder what he'd say?' Yoshida slid his lips down and across Dek's jaw again, and Dek could feel the demon's sharp teeth grinning against his skin. 'I'm sure you enjoyed it too, Dek, filling up my small quivering hole with your hard, thick–'

Dek's large hand sealed over Yoshida's mouth, cutting him off mid-sentence. 'Stop talking,' Dek said but Yoshida could see that there was a red blush across the taller demon's cheeks as he looked away, back at the magazine that had been open on the same page for the last half hour. Yoshida smiled to himself; Dek was beginning to crack now. He moved Dek's hand slightly so he could slip one of his thick fingers into his mouth. Being careful of Staz's sharp teeth, Yoshida began to suckle gently on Dek's index finger, running his tongue down to the knuckle and then back up letting a small groan slip from his mouth before taking in the next finger and applying the same treatment.

By the time he reached the third finger, Yoshida had Dek's full attention. He gave it a small lick and a smirk grew on his face. 'Be quick,' Dek mumbled, 'boss'll be home in about an hour.'

Yoshida wasted no time in sliding out of his green hooded top and climbing onto Dek's lap, discarding the bland magazine. He pushed his soft lips hard against Dek's with surprising forcefulness and smoothly slipped their tongues together. Dek came to rest his hands on Yoshida's slim waist before sliding them under the smaller demon's shirt and over his pale-skinned chest. Dek's large, rough hands rubbed over Yoshida's nipple and he let out a groan, biting approvingly down on Dek's bottom lip and rolling his hips. Yoshida could feel Dek's cock hardening appreciatively underneath him and he broke off their sloppy kiss to reach down and undo his partner's belt.

He slid the large member into his hands and began moving his hand over the thick length, rubbing intermittently at the head before pumping the shaft at an unforgiving pace. Dek groaned above him and Yoshida took in the demon's aroused expression. His white eyes had slid shut and he was chewing his bottom lip in apparent concentration. The red blush staining his cheeks had spread to the tips of his ears and Yoshida felt proud that he was the one to have caused such a look on the taller demon's face.

All too soon, Yoshida slowed down his expert hand movements, leaving Dek's member stood tall, twitching and leaking precum. Dek opened his eyes to see Yoshida quickly trying to remove his own jeans and underwear. Dek helped him slide the clothes off and Yoshida sat back across Dek's lap wearing only a thin t-shirt and his usual cheeky smile which Dek had grown to enjoy after first finding it so annoying.

Yoshida pulled Dek's fingers back into his mouth and once more made a show of licking and sucking at them. Dek met Yoshida's aroused gaze and realised he could hardly hide his arousal when it was stood proudly between them. Once slick and ready, or perhaps once Dek has been patient enough, Dek removed his fingers from the smaller demon's mouth and slid them behind Yoshida. He pushed the first one in with little resistance and Yoshida let out a low groan, arching across Dek's lap. The second one slid in next to the first and Yoshida bucked his hips forward. Dek's fingers began probing in and out, rotating and scissoring, causing Yoshida roll his hips in time which each movement. Dek's fingers were naturally bigger than Yoshida's own and he could already feel so full from having only two of them probing and searching his insides. Yoshida continued to groan and moan whilst Dek stretched him in preparation. Their arousals bumped and grazed together with each sway of Yoshida's hips as the tortuous rhythm continued. Dek watched Yoshida's face and neck turn pink against his pale skin, his messy black hair hanging over his flushed face and each groan that left his pink, bruised lips and he lost himself in the motion of repeatedly thrusting his fingers in and out of the smaller demon's body.

Finally ready, Yoshida stopped Dek's hand and removed his fingers with a wet slipping noise. He gave Dek his usual smile and positioned himself above Dek's tall member – Dek slouching so as to give him a better position. In a moment, Yoshida guided the thick member into his body and felt the wonderful sting of being stretched by something by something much thicker than Dek's fingers. Once the cock sat fully inside, Yoshida paused whilst straddling Dek's wider hips as he regained his breath. The other demon sighed in contentment; it was amazing how much Yoshida could take for being in such a relatively smaller body. Dek rested his hands on Yoshida's hips again, willing him to start moving. The slighter demon felt incredibly tight and was very warm wrapped around his cock and Dek wondered briefly how he'd managed to not come already.

After a brief moment, Yoshida shifted and placed his hands onto Dek's chest, then using them as leverage to pull himself up and push himself back down. He did this a few times experimentally before starting a quick rhythm. Yoshida really would have liked to take things slower and build Dek into a groaning mess but it was true they were on a time limit as such and could be caught at any time. That thought proved to fuel on Yoshida's enthusiasm and he increased the pace as he continued to bounce swiftly on Dek's hips. Dek's own thrusts flew up to meet Yoshida's decent and their hips came together hard. The sound of their skin bouncing against each other and wet noises filled the apartment room. Yoshida moaned Dek's name repeatedly, twitching and writhing on top of the large demon as the thick length slid into him hard again and again. Dek took over control when Yoshida faltered his thrusting as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. He groped at the smaller demon's backside, spreading the cheeks apart across his cock as he slammed Yoshida down over and over.

Yoshida suddenly let out a high moan and his hands took purchase on Dek's muscled shoulders as he came hard. He pushed his mouth fiercely against Dek and ran their tongues together messily, losing his groans against Dek's lips. Yoshida's muscles contracted with his orgasm and Dek felt himself slow down his thrusting as he came deep inside Yoshida's slim body, part of the juice sliding out with his cock.

Yoshida collapsed onto Dek and they slouched on the sofa whilst catching their breath.

'That was definitely more fun,' Yoshida remarked, slowly kissing the taller demon. Dek groaned and agreed with the other demon for once.


End file.
